


Plant Life

by instant_romance



Series: How I Became The Sea [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, AU, Angst, Autumn, Crying, Don't Judge Me, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Gentle, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Lovely, Mentions of Suicide, Nature, No Smut, OC, Owl City, Peace, Precious, Present Tense, Romance, Sadness, Songfic, THis is actually one of my favorites, Tender - Freeform, aria makes him feel alive again, ateez mingi, bear!aria, ghost!mingi, haunted, mingi is tired of being dead, mingi x oc, soft, song mingi - Freeform, they're both so soft for each other, this fic took so long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27443701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instant_romance/pseuds/instant_romance
Summary: Mingi, a ghost tormented by the things of his past, is lurking in the forest one day and stumbles upon Aria. Or rather, Aria stumbles upon him.
Relationships: Aria/Mingi, Mingi & Aria
Series: How I Became The Sea [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940527
Kudos: 2





	Plant Life

**Author's Note:**

> The song this is written off of is Plant Life by Owl City! Listen to it for the full experience. Aria Petruzello is one of my original characters. If you want more info on her, check out my profile! I hope you enjoy this because it took me over a month and I'm so glad to be done with it :D

_I saw a ghost on the stairs_ _  
__  
_

_And sheets on the tables and chairs_ _  
__  
_

_The silverware swam with the sharks in the sink_ _  
__  
_

_Even so, I don't know what to think_ _  
__  
_

_I've been longing for_ _  
__  
_

_Daisies to push through the floor_ _  
__  
_

_And I wish that plant life would grow all around me_ _  
__  
_

_So I won't feel dead anymore_ _  
__  
_

_So I won't feel dead anymore_

Mingi’s head rests in his hands as he cries silently, trying to stay invisible on the staircase of the old house. Sheets lie on top of tables and chairs, and unwelcome thoughts linger in his mind. The atmosphere is quiet and sad, only fueling his strong desire to cry; it seems as if the world is dull, everything tinted gray. Tears leak through his fingers and he wipes at his face, trying to stop the flow of teardrops slipping down his cheeks. His feelings are coming in waves, intense emotions hitting him in short bursts.  
  
  
His heart aches with sorrow and he slams his eyes shut in anguish. There are sounds coming from the other room; floorboards creak as if someone has just entered the house. He registers it after a minute and stops crying, startling out of his misery. The footsteps get closer and closer, and Mingi scrambles to dry his wet face. His lips are swollen and red, and he licks them, squinting through his puffy eyes. A person rounds the corner and stops when they see him sitting there. It’s a woman. She blinks at him in surprise, lips parting slightly.  
  
  
He feels warmth radiating from her chocolate skin and inhales deeply. Being so close to a living being provides him solace, a reminder he’s not totally closed off from the living, breathing world. She tilts her head, looking at him curiously. He notices ears peeking through her long dark hair; his brows furrow in wonder and his eyes widen a little. He watches her as her eyes trace over the lines of his face. _Shit,_ he thinks. She’ll know he’s been crying. The last thing he wants is a total stranger taking pity on him right now.  
  
  
“Are you okay?” She steps closer and he shudders from the amount of warmth she’s emitting. Goosebumps wash over his arms, although it’s not that noticeable, especially considering he’s partially transparent. “Why are you upset?” Her tone is so genuine, so full of concern that tears spring to his eyes once again.  
  
  
He pushes them down as best he can, collecting his thoughts in order to produce an answer for her. When he thinks about it, he feels sadness swell in his chest again, fresh and strong. “I try to haunt this place at least once a month. I just took a break to cry.”  
  
  
“But why were you crying?” She’s frowning, eyes full of sadness for him.  
  
  
He shrugs, forcing himself to not start sobbing at that moment. “I’m tired. Tired of being alone, tired of being dead. Tired of death in general, really.” Something tugs at his heart and he laughs bitterly. “Death is such a silly thing, isn’t it? It’s how you get people to notice you, to finally pay you attention. They mourn you, cry for you, but where were they when you were living, huh? Nobody really pays attention until you’re gone.”  
  
  
The woman clicks her tongue, apparently disapproving of his thinking. Or maybe it’s just that she feels bad for him. “How’d you die?” she inquires, then realizes she made a mistake. “You don't have to tell me. I’m sorry for asking.”  
  
  
His eyes flick to his wrists where scars can be seen. They’re faint, but definitely there. The skin still appears to be raised. “Suicide,” he says bluntly, his tone monotonous. “I bled out.” He suddenly goes numb and no emotions bubble to the surface to torment him; he’s cried too many times about his decision, shed too many tears over taking his own life. Remorse shines in his eyes, but the feeling doesn’t rise in his chest as it has before. Maybe he’s gotten too used to this; too used to being dead. He briefly wonders why he told her everything he just did.  
  
  
The woman lowers herself next to him on the staircase, turning her body to face him. She takes one of his hands. It rests against her palm softly, his touch gentle. The warmth of her body fills his chest with a feeling of such comfort and peace. He closes his eyes. They sit there in silence for several moments.  
  
  
“Who are you?” he asks, finally opening his eyes to look at her. She’s already gazing at him with an incredibly soft expression on her face.  
  
  
“My name’s Aria, but my friends call me Ari. I like to visit this place and clean every so often. It needs to be taken care of, ya know?”  
  
  
Mingi nods in understanding. “What animal are you?” He gestures to her ears, genuine interest filling his tone.  
  
  
“I’m a bear.” Aria smiles at him, eyes warm and soft. He hums in comprehension. He finds himself studying her features and looks away, hoping she didn’t see him gazing at her. It doesn’t go unnoticed, however. The atmosphere is relaxed and comforting now that she’s here with him. He takes note of that, then begins to play with his fingers, staring at his lap.  
  
  
After a moment, he speaks. “I’m Mingi.”  
  
  
“Nice to meet you, Mingi.” Hearing her speak his name sends tingles up his spine and heat erupts throughout his chest. After a long pause, she speaks again. “So, you’re solid? I thought ghosts were transparent.”  
  
  
“For the most part I’m solid, but there are moments where I’m not completely opaque. Sometimes, if the light hits me just right, you can see through my body. And people can touch me typically, but they just think I’m human.”  
  
  
She bobs her head in acknowledgment, then sees that his skin has a soft glow to it. Exhaling, she shifts her position to face him more. He relaxes further against the stairs, finding it easy to talk to her as they start up new conversations. He feels as though he could talk to her for hours, but there aren’t enough in a day. They settle for visiting until dinner time. _  
_ _  
_ _  
_ _I saw a bear in the den_ _  
_ _  
_

 _Reading my textbooks again_ _  
__  
_

_That bats flowed like traffic as they poured from the attic_ _  
__  
_

_Heaven knows I could really use a friend_

Leaves crunch softly under Mingi’s feet. He’s moping again, wallowing in self-pity and regretting his decision once more. His eyes are misty but he can’t cry today. It’s just _not_ happening. His heart is aching anew and his throat feels sore. He arrives at an old cabin. The trees have made space for it; there’s a small circular space around it that’s clear. His legs carry him towards the door, and he’s inside before he can process what he’s doing.  
  
  
The interior of the cabin is run down and dark; there’s no furniture, just pieces of unfinished wood lying around. A cracked mirror hangs on the wall opposite the door. Dirt and grime cover the smooth surface. He walks up to it, staring at his reflection though it’s tough to see when it’s so dirty.  
  
  
His expression is pained, eyes full of something indiscernible. But he looks broken. Definitely broken. Something is weighing on his shoulders, and it’s visible in his troubled gaze. He looks… _haunted._ Haunted by the things he did when he was alive, plagued by some of the decisions he’s made. How ironic, Mingi muses to himself. How could something haunt a ghost? Isn’t the ghost supposed to be the one who torments others?  
  
  
His thoughts quickly take a darker turn, though they were already in a bad place. He stares lifelessly back at himself, face expressionless. Emotionless. He feels hollow as he gazes at the soft glow his skin is exuding. He isn’t sure how much time is passing. Could be minutes. Could be hours. His mind suddenly goes blank, shutting out the things around him; he closes off the sounds of the forest and simply stares at the mirror.  
  
  
He sniffles, eyelashes kissing his skin as he blinks. His throat is aching. His legs feel weak. _I should be haunting this place right now,_ he vaguely thinks to himself. It takes a few minutes to register that there's water dripping on his shirt and arms. He looks down, then back at his reflection. Tear stains litter his skin, leaving streak marks down his cheeks. His eyes are red.  
  
  
“Fuck,” he whispers. When he speaks, his voice comes out in a rasp, thick with salty tears and brokenness. He wasn’t planning on crying today. Wasn’t planning to let his feelings boil over. But why not? Shouldn’t he be allowed to cry? Allowed to show just how much turmoil he’s in?  
  
  
Boys are so often told to bottle up their feelings because _you’re a man, you’re tough, you’ll get over it._ They’re told that crying is a sign of being weak, of being less than a man. He thinks about why that is. Crying is how humans express sadness. Why have boys been stripped of that privilege? They haven’t, not really, but that’s how they’re raised to think.  
  
  
Girls are allowed to cry. In fact, they’re encouraged to. They’re told to let it out, that it’ll be okay. That it’s healthy, which it is. So why aren’t boys encouraged in the same way? Is that why men are so afraid to cry? They’ll think it makes them feminine? They are sadly mistaken if that's their thought process. Crying is neither feminine nor masculine, it's just how humans express their emotions, so he wonders why it’s painted as something negative. The whole mindset of thinking that men shouldn’t show emotions because it's too "feminine" goes hand in hand with people having the viewpoint that women are inferior to men; they show their emotions.  
  
  
A wave of nausea sweeps through his body and he wrenches himself from his thoughts. It’s not easy, as he’s very deep in them. When he’s finally out of his head and has snapped back to the real world, he realizes he’s been bawling the whole time. He takes a couple of moments to collect himself, not bothering to wipe the tears away from his face. There are still warm teardrops sliding down his cheeks, pooling at the corners of his mouth, and dripping on the fabric of his shirt.  
  
  
He turns his head as he hears noises coming from somewhere outside the cabin. Walking towards the door, he pulls it open and steps outside. The sun is still high in the sky, so not a lot of time has passed, he guesses. The trees rock gently back and forth in the soft breeze that ruffles his hair. He smiles slightly, the wind lifting his mood. It lightens the weight on his shoulders, making him feel just a little happier.  
  
  
He makes his way towards the sound, curiosity replacing sadness. After a bit of walking, he comes to a stop at the mouth of a cave. The sound seems to be originating from here. He ducks into the opening and straightens as the ceiling of the cave stretches higher. He surveys his surroundings, eyes catching on a bundle of something in a corner. Walking closer, he realizes it’s a person. They’re snoring noisily, chest rising and falling with each breath.  
  
  
Mingi approaches the sleeping figure and quickly recognizes them to be Aria. Her head is resting on an open book. Drool is pooling onto one of the pages and her face is squished against the other. Mingi’s face softens at the sight. It’s kind of gross, yes, but also very endearing in a way. He debates whether or not he should wake her up. Thankfully, that decision is made for him when she groans softly, eyes fluttering open. He stands, realizing how close he is to her.  
  
  
“Mingi?” she croaks, squinting up at him drowsily.  
  
  
He stands there, arms awkwardly dangling at his sides. She remembers his name?  
  
  
“Yeah, it’s me. Sorry to intrude, I was just leaving.” He turns around and takes a step before she stops him.  
  
  
“Wait,” she calls, extending a hand in his direction and making grabbing motions. “Is everything okay?”  
  
  
“Yeah, everything’s fine,” he lies, slipping his hands into his pockets. “What were you reading?” He changes the subject.  
  
  
“Just some fairytales. I like to read them in my free afternoons.”  
  
  
Mingi hums in acknowledgment. Aria stands, picking up her book and closing it. She steps towards him. Something clicks in her eyes and he perceives that his face must still look puffy and pink. He suddenly feels self-conscious. Luckily, she doesn’t mention it but just gazes at him softly.  
  
  
“Do you wanna walk with me?” She questions.  
  
  
“Yeah, that’d be nice.” He deflates, offering her a weak smile. She holds her arm out and he hooks his elbow around hers. They exit the cave together, strolling along the leaf-ridden path. Leaves of all colors litter the ground, adding a warm hue to the world around them. They fall into a steady hike, pace matching the other as they enjoy the autumn weather.

_I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest_ _  
__  
_

_The trees keep the tempo and they sway in time_ _  
__  
_

_Quartet of crickets chime in for the chorus_ _  
__  
_

_If I were to pluck on your heartstrings, would you strum on mine?_

Crickets are singing, the loud chirp of their voices carrying through the woods; the trees are dancing, keeping the tempo as they sway in time to the forest’s song. Mingi’s hands hold Aria’s as they twirl around the wilderness together. His eyes are exploring the plants around them as they dance. His chest doesn’t feel hollow at the moment so he savors this time. The atmosphere is peaceful but busy as the woodland brims with life. Calm settles over Mingi like a blanket and he closes his eyes, smiling gently.  
  
  
Aria’s warmth is a comfort to him now. It makes him feel cozy. A low hum escapes his throat, adding to the soundtrack of forest noises. He concentrates on the way he’s feeling right now, the way he feels when Ari is with him. Or rather, when he’s with her. He feels refreshed, almost like his happiness has been restored. He thinks back to how he felt each time he was alone. Alone with his thoughts. Alone with the darkness that is his soul.  
  
  
Each moment by himself was - and is - so agonizingly bleak. He frowns, that haunted look creeping back into his eyes. It doesn’t go unnoticed by Aria who looks at him worriedly. He breaks his hands away from her to rub his wrist, agitation rising in his chest the more he thinks about everything. They’ve stopped dancing. He starts scratching at the raised skin, trying to scrape away the echoes of his poor decision.  
  
  
It comes to her attention that he’s growing increasingly upset, so she squishes his face between the palms of her hands and tells him to look at her. _Focus on me. Focus on my voice._ Everything sounds as if it’s underwater and he has to fight to fully process what she’s saying. She continues to say hushed words of comfort and he attempts to steady his breathing. In an effort to soothe his reeling thoughts and rapidly beating heart, he rests his forehead in the crook of her neck. Her hands run through his hair and she rocks gently back and forth, swaying with the soft breeze that sweeps over the wooded area.  
  
  
He stays in that position for a few more minutes, willing his tears to go away. A few leak out regardless of his efforts and he clenches his jaw in frustration. Aria feels him tense and takes to rubbing small circles on his back instead. Small noises are sounding from his throat and she knows it’s sobs that are being restrained; his stomach is heaving and his face contorts against her skin as he does his very best to not start weeping.  
  
  
“Mingi. Hey- look at me.” She cups his head in her hands, bringing him to eye level. “If you need to cry, cry. I’m right here. I’m not going anywhere.”  
  
  
“I hate it.” He rasps, voice thick with emotion.  
  
  
“Hate what?” She guides him to a tree stump and sits him down.  
  
  
“Crying!” Tears drip down his face and he angrily wipes at them, as if he’s trying to get rid of a pesky bug flying around him. “I’ve cried _so_ many times and I’m tired of it! I constantly have this ache in my chest and I just want it to go away!” He gestures to the center of his chest and then sighs defeatedly.  
  
  
“Do you wanna know what I think?”  
  
  
“What do you think?” Mingi peers at her with watery eyes, sniffling noisily.  
  
  
“I think that the fact that you experience such intense emotions is because you’re not really dead.”  
  
  
He stares at her blankly. She takes that opportunity to resume.  
  
  
“Consider it though! You have these bouts of strong emotions and I really think it’s because a part of you is still alive. Crying is supposed to be a _human_ thing. Feelings are supposed to be a _human_ thing.”  
  
  
His brows knit together and his eyes search the ground for something that isn’t there. _She’s got a point._ His thoughts betray him as he heavily ponders Aria’s words. He takes a few moments of silence to ruminate on what was just said. How could he not be entirely dead? Part of him couldn’t still be alive… could it? His hands rub up and down his thighs anxiously as he rocks back and forth.  
  
  
It _would_ explain why he has such extreme reactions and feelings. He’d like to entertain the thought that he’s not fully dead. _Shit,_ he wishes for Aria to be so right in this moment. He shakes his head, attempting to dispel any doubts that try to slither into the dark recesses of his mind and poison his brain.  
  
  
“Maybe you’re right.” Admits Mingi as he stands, looking her in the eyes. “But if that’s the case, how is part of me still alive? I don’t understand.”  
  
  
“I don’t think we’re meant to.”  
  
  
He frowns, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
  
“Listen,” Aria softens, taking a step closer to him. “There are just some things we can’t explain in life.”  
  
  
“Life? This isn’t living.”  
  
  
She sighs, arms dropping to her sides. “I just… I think it’s something trying to tell you that you’re not _completely_ gone.”  
  
  
“False hope is the worst thing you could give me right now,” says Mingi in a soft, sad voice.  
  
  
Aria steps back, realizing the best thing for him at the moment would be to leave him alone. “I’ll give you some time to yourself.” She smiles gently at him and makes to walk away, leaving him alone with his thoughts.  
  
 _  
_ _I've been longing for_ _  
_ _  
_

 _Daisies to push through the floor_ _  
__  
_

_And I wish plant life would grow all around me_ _  
__  
_

_So I won't feel dead anymore_ _  
__  
_

_So I won't feel dead anymore_

The sky is gray, reflecting Mingi’s solemn energy and mood. He’s filled with remorse as he strolls around the forest in search of Aria. He’s thinking about her words, about the things that were said just a couple of days ago. Why did he have to push her away? Why did he do that to not only himself but her too? His heart isn’t quite aching, but something’s definitely going on in there. Wait. This feeling. _Remorse._ He stops walking and frowns, evaluating his emotions. Aria had brought up very good points the last time they saw each other. _I think that the fact that you experience such intense emotions is because you’re not really dead._ Her voice echoes in his head and he groans, running a hand through his hair. His mind travels to their conversation, going through it over and over again in an attempt to fully grasp the situation.  
  
  
He shouldn’t have been so quick to dismiss her after asking only one question. Maybe she’s right. Maybe he’s not meant to understand it. Maybe there’s a part of him that’s still living, even if it’s small. Even if the tiniest portion of him is alive, that’d be enough for him. The world goes on around him as he stands there, trapped within his mind. His dark eyes are focused as he thinks hard about the past few days.  
  
  
The thing that brings him back to reality is a butterfly floating past him and landing on a flower colored orange. He steps forward, bending to observe it. Having studied insects when he was alive, he recognizes it to be a Pieridae butterfly. A small gasp escapes his mouth as he marvels at the beauty of such a creature. He extends a finger towards it in an attempt to touch it, but it flutters away before he gets the chance; he pouts, sad at the fact that he scared it off.  
  
  
His attention shifts to the flower the butterfly had landed on. Its petals are so beautifully delicate. It shivers in the autumn chill and he breathes on it, recalling that the carbon dioxide in your breath helps plants grow. He remembers he’s not actually living so it won’t work; jealousy suddenly swells in his chest. It’s not fair that this flower gets to live and not him. It’s really _not._ He glares at it, straightening and backing up.  
  
  
But what does it mean to be truly alive? Mingi asks himself this question often. He contemplates the concept of existence. To exist is to live and breathe, right? Or is it to live your life dedicated to others so you have meaning? Could it be a state of reality? He’s not entirely sure, but he wonders if there’s a way of finding what it’s true meaning is. Turning his back to the flower, he strides away, brows constricted in thought.  
  
  
He hears humming coming from behind a thicket; walking around it, he sees Aria swaying softly with her eyes closed, the slight breeze playing with her hair. Fondness washes over him and warmth fills his heart. He steps closer and the sound of the leaves crunching beneath his feet prompts her to open her eyes. She smiles once she catches sight of him. Suddenly feeling vulnerable under her gaze, he clasps his hands together, bouncing on the balls of his feet.  
  
  
“So umm… I just wanted to apologize for how I acted the other day. I shouldn't have been so dismissive. And I’ve been thinking about what you said.” Mingi searches her eyes for a reaction and continues when she nods to encourage him. He pauses. “I think you’re right.” His first sentence is worded cautiously as he considers his next thought. “My purpose may be unknown but I intend to find out what it is. I’ve spent too long searching for things that I already have the answer to. I’ve just refused to believe that those things are a reality.” He sighs, gazing around the forest for a minute before resuming. “I want to change.”  
  
  
Aria looks at him for a moment, then rushes forward to envelop him in a deep embrace. “Apology accepted.” The soft glow of his skin shines brighter briefly as he lets positive emotions wash over him. “I was never really mad at you to begin with.” She pulls back, admiring his face at this angle and in this lighting.  
  
  
“Really? But I pushed you away.”  
  
  
She shrugs. “I knew you just needed some time to yourself. Besides, friends should know when to back off. If you’re too pushy it could ruin your relationship.”  
  
  
... _Friends?_ Mingi freezes for a split second at the use of the term. It’s been too long since he’s heard that word. The notion of friendship is foreign to him. He’s never had friends in his afterlife. Not _once._ He was so used to being alone and Aria always made him feel at home but, this is something different altogether. _Friends._ He turns the word over in his head a few times, getting used to the idea. After deciding he likes it, he tunes back into what she’s saying to him.  
  
  
“Mingi?” Aria’s expression is one of confusion. “You still there?” She waves her hand in front of his face.  
  
  
“Yeah! Yeah, I was just thinking about some things.”  
  
  
“I see.” She’s tucked her hair behind her ears, her full lips and pretty eyes now more noticeable. “Hey, do you wanna go swimming?” Another question seems to strike her before she says the words that were making their way toward her lips. “Have you ever been to the waterfalls? They’re so nice this time of year, even though it’s chilly.”  
  
  
“I have! But it’d be more fun to go with somebody else.”  
  
  
“It’s settled then.” She grabs his hand and together, they head to the waterfalls.

 _  
__  
__Your spirit is sweet so pull off your sheet_ _  
__  
_

_And give me a ghost of a smile_

Aria is giggling madly as she peeks around trees and in bushes for any sign of her tall ghost friend. Her nose is scrunched up as she keeps expecting him to jump out and scare her. It’s been thirty minutes since she started looking. She scans the surrounding area, then sighs, apparently upset it’s taking so long to find Mingi. Her eyes dart back and forth, her brows constricted in a frown. After a few more minutes of looking, she gives up and sits down among the leaves.  
  
  
A yell from above gets her attention. Her head snaps upward and her eyes connect with a figure standing atop a tree branch. He appears to be calling her name. She scrambles to stand up and run over to that particular tree. “Mingi?!” She shrieks. Alarm grips her for an instant, but it’s quickly replaced with relief when she remembers that he’s already dead.  
  
  
“That’s so unfair!” He screams from the tree. “You just gave up!”  
  
  
“How’d you expect me to find you when you’re all the way up there?”  
  
  
He’s silent at that. A moment passes, then he starts making his way down. Her dark eyes follow his frame as he makes his descent to the ground below. When he arrives uneventfully, she rushes to him. He’s grinning stupidly. She takes a step back in shock, having never seen him smile so widely before. He looks... _beautiful._ And happy. So very happy. Like an enormous weight has been lifted off his shoulders. Even when he still hasn’t figured out his exact purpose, even when he’s still unsure of many things, he’s able to feel content right now. And Aria couldn’t be more glad.  
  
  
He walks toward her, still beaming warmly. “I didn’t expect you to find me right away but I also didn’t expect you to just give up.” He answers her previous question. A laugh bubbles past his lips.  
  
  
“But I was searching for a half-hour!” She defends herself.  
  
  
“That’s no excuse.”  
  
  
Mingi ceases his laughter and his mouth settles into a soft smile, hands slipping into his pockets. She playfully pushes his arm, then a thought strikes her. “Wait, what would’ve happened if you fell?”  
  
  
“Nothing. I can’t be harmed.”  
  
  
“Really?”  
  
  
He nods. “Really.”  
  
  
“How do you know for sure, though?”  
  
  
“I’ve already tried.”  
  
  
“Oh.” A hush falls over them both like snow gently blanketing the earth. They stand there for a bit, facing each other. “What do you wanna do now?”  
  
  
Mingi surveys the forest around them, then turns his attention to her.  
  
  
“There’s a hill we could go to. The view is exquisite.”  
  
  
She hums in consent and follows him. They pass colorful trees and stop to admire some of them. The leaves are quite pretty; the mix of orange, red, and yellow is pleasing to their eyes. They walk for a few more minutes before arriving at their destination. The hill is a pleasant shade of green; the grass looks healthy. Mingi runs ahead of her and sits down first. He gestures for her to join him by patting the vacant spot beside him. She strolls along and sits down at the space he wanted her to. He smiles at her, his eyes lighting up, then gazes out at the valley in front of them. Fluffy clouds drift across the heavens, adding character to the blue sky.  
  
  
He sees a cloud with an odd shape and gasps. “It’s a hexagon!”  
  
  
“What?” Aria gives him a baffled look.  
  
  
“That cloud! It looks like a hexagon.” He points to it.  
  
  
Her eyes follow his finger and she frowns. “It does not! That’s definitely a chandelier.”  
  
  
“A _chandelier?_ It’s clearly a hexagon.”  
  
  
She laughs, brushing some stray hairs out of her face. “Let’s look for some other shapes.”  
  
  
They turn to the sky and scan the clouds.  
  
  
“There! It’s a fruit bowl.” He finds another one. She wheezes.  
  
  
“It looks like a lamp, not a fruit bowl.”  
  
  
Mingi shoots her a glare. “Fine. What do you see?”  
  
  
After a juncture of silence, she speaks. “I see a very cute ghost.” She smirks at him. His brows pull down in concentration and he asks where. She tells him that he’s sitting right next to her. He opens his mouth in surprise, staring at her.  
  
  
“Me?” Mingi mouths, pointing at himself.  
  
  
Aria nods. He bursts into boisterous laughter, clutching his sides when phantom aches grip him. Seeing him sitting there, shrieking hysterically (whether it’s out of embarrassment or not), she can’t help but chuckle along with him. The sun is traveling lower in the sky with the time that passes, escaping to its place of rest. They sit on that hill until the moon is hung up high and Aria is fast asleep on the soft grass.

_Show me your teeth 'cause you're teddy beneath_ _  
__  
_

_So just grin and bear it a while_ _  
__  
_

_Just grin and bear it a while_

The sound of gently flowing water surrounds Mingi and Aria as they scan the ground for stray sticks to use for their race. They’re preparing to compete against each other with bark or sticks acting as sailboats; the idea had struck them both when they were looking for branches to use as wands in a game of witches and wizards. Childish excitement rises from his abdomen to his chest and he grins foolishly as he hunts for the object his mind is set on.  
  
  
Aria grabs a long strip of bark off the ground and runs over to the stream, smiling widely as she does so. She bends over as if to set it in the water and Mingi shouts his protests. “Hey! I still have to find mine! That’s cheating.”  
  
  
“Well, hurry up. You’re taking eons.”  
  
  
He scoffs but hurries to find one to his liking. He finally spots one he thinks will be adequate and rushes over to the side of the creek.  
  
  
Seeing her smiling so broadly triggers something inside him and he reaches over to tuck her wild hair behind her ear gently. Or perhaps he just wanted to touch her. To feel the soft warmth of her skin under the pads of his fingers. Her eyes dance with joy as she observes his sun-kissed lips and silky hair that’s been blowing faintly in the breeze. His skin shines brighter in the sun, and Aria likes it. He looks like a star that might have fallen from the heavens; ethereal, pure. She wonders what would happen if she were to kiss him right now. Something must’ve given in her expression because Mingi pulls away.  
  
  
“Ready?” She asks, slightly breathless from the interaction they just shared. He mutters a “yes” and takes a deep breath, blinking. They position themselves over the water. She counts down to three and they quickly drop their boats and sprint along the stream to see whose make-shift ship reaches the end first. Aria’s boat passes his by a mere centimeter and Mingi blows air out of his mouth, clearly disappointed with the outcome of their little game.  
  
  
“Again. I want to beat you at least once,” he says, already turning away from the creek.  
  
  
“All right. You’re on.”  
  
  
They set out on their quest again, eyes scouring the leafy floor of the forest. Three times they do this, and Aria wins every game. He’s becoming more and more upset as they continue their rounds. He hasn’t one a single race. By their seventh cycle, he sits down hard on the earth, pouting and huffing in irritation. She walks over and lowers herself next to him. He crosses his arms and deepens his pout.  
  
  
“You don’t have to be upset! The game is really decided by chance anyway so it’s not like you’re not skilled.”  
  
  
He looks over at her and straightens a bit, but his lips subconsciously stay in the same position. “You’re right. We should play a different game.”  
  
  
“Okay, what do you have in mind?”  
  
  
“Can’t think of anything I’m in the mood for,” he responds after a minute of thought.  
  
  
“Hmm.” She gazes at the river of water that sparkles in the sunlight. “I’m content to just sit here for a while. We don’t have to talk about anything if you don’t want to.”  
  
  
He hums in agreement and they both settle there, relaxing under the peaceful warmth of the sun and the beautiful tranquility of the woods.

_I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest_ _  
__  
_

_The trees keep the tempo and they sway in time_ _  
__  
_

_Quartet of crickets chime in for the chorus_ _  
__  
_

_If I were to pluck on your heartstrings would you strum on mine?_ _  
__  
_

_Today I'm busting out_ _  
__  
_

_Of this old haunted house_ _  
__  
_

_'Cause I'm sick of waiting for_ _  
__  
_

_All the spider webs to grow all around me_ _  
__  
_

_'_ _Cause I don't feel dead anymore_ _  
__  
_

_And I'm not afraid anymore_

Mingi’s hand plants itself on a tree as he circles it, spinning round and round as he spaces out. He moves aimlessly, intent on circling that one tree and not thinking about anything. Much to his chagrin, it’s not working. No matter how hard he tries to banish any thoughts that attempt to creep into his mind, they manage to slip in anyway. Currently, he’s pondering his and Aria’s relationship.  
  
  
Was it just him, or did something feel different that day they had boat races? When he tucked her hair behind her ear, she looked as if… she had wanted to _kiss_ him. Her eyes had been focused on his lips. Hadn’t they? Maybe she wasn’t meaning to look there. Perhaps she was just thinking of something and wasn’t aware of what she was doing. _Yes_. Mingi tells himself. _I’m just reading too much into things._ _  
_ _  
_  
But is he? Frustrated with the way he’s going about this mentally, he smacks the tree, screwing his eyes shut. This needs to stop. His self-doubt is so very conspicuous right now. At least to him. And to the woodland animals that watch him with curious eyes. He wonders if they’re talking about him behind his back. _He hates himself so loudly,_ is what he imagines them saying. And why? Why is it that he’s full of so much hatred for himself?  
  
  
It’s not hard to love Aria, so why is it so difficult for him to love himself? Mingi wasn’t expecting this to be such an issue in his afterlife. His thinking has always been that it’s easier to love others than yourself. But one could argue that you have to love yourself in order to love others. Loving oneself is a complex thing, but so simple at the same time. He doesn’t have an answer for any of these questions and that’s what irritates him. Everything is so confusing.  
  
  
And he’s so sick. Sick of waiting for the spiderwebs that hang in the corners of his mind to somehow leave. To disappear. He knows it doesn’t happen without effort and change. So it’s time Mingi starts changing things. He pulls his hand away from the tree, slipping it into his pocket. He’s been doing well these past few months, but he doesn’t want his mental well-being to be dependent on Aria. Jaw set and eyes determined, he makes a promise to himself in this moment. He will do better. Regardless of how long it might take, he _will_. He has to. It’s time to start moving forward and making changes. Which means he has to let things go.  
  
  
He thinks that Aria might be able to help him. Perhaps his purpose all along has been to meet her so his soul can finally be at rest. To have calmness in his afterlife at last. Oh, how he longs to rid himself of his burdens and hold fast that thing they call peace. But can one ever completely rid themselves of the weight they carry on their shoulders? The longer he ponders it, the more he’s convinced it’s not possible. Burdens are not something to be freed from. He thinks it’s something he must learn to live (or die) with.  
  
  
His mind switches to the concept of forgiveness. For him, moving on might mean forgiving. Forgiving himself for taking his own life. Forgiving himself for the things he regrets. If it’s true that forgiveness knows no bounds, then surely he should be able to pardon himself of his transgressions. To excuse yourself of your sins is different than excusing others when they have wronged you. Mingi’s not sure which is harder, but he knows both are equally important.  
  
  
As he reflects back on these past few months they’ve spent together, he realizes this is the most alive he’s felt in what seems like forever. His and Aria’s relationship reminds him of the north and south poles of a magnet. They’re both opposites, life and death, yet they attract each other. The epiphany catches him off guard and he takes a deep breath. He needs to talk to her and tell her about his discoveries. Deciding on going to see her, he puts one foot in front of the other and sets his focus on finding her.  
  
  
He spots her sitting in the shade of a tree by the waterfalls. Her eyes are closed as she enjoys the calming sound of the rushing water. The scene is alluring; it feels as though it came out of a painting. He arrives next to her and sits. She turns her head to look at him, opening her eyes as she does so. She watches him expectantly, familiar with his habit of coming to see her so he can tell her his thoughts on things, whatever they may be.  
  
  
He gets straight to the point. “I think I know what my purpose is.”  
  
  
Her eyebrows raise in shock; she apparently was not expecting him to say this. “Okay.” Her facial expression makes it evident that she’s listening. Her eyes glimmer with something indiscernible.  
  
  
“It was to meet you. The answer’s been in front of me this whole time and I didn’t even see it. _You_ give me peace. _You_ make me feel alive. _You_ remind me that I was human once. I can’t believe I didn’t notice this earlier, but I love you.” His voice is full of emotion and his tone drips with sincerity.  
  
  
Her chest shudders with the breath she takes, and she looks at him with such affection it surprises him. “Oh, how very fond of you I am.” She leans toward him, caressing his jaw softly. He shivers under her touch despite the warmth radiating from her. Adoration shines in her eyes and Mingi’s heart soars. “I love you too, my star,” she whispers, tilting her head up to kiss his forehead. They nestle into each other, leaning against the thick trunk of the tree. “You are so very precious.” Her tone is soft with love as they hold each other tightly. A feeling of tranquility washes over both of them. _At last,_ Mingi thinks. _Peace._

_I'd rather waltz than just walk through the forest_ _  
__  
_

_The trees keep the tempo and they sway in time_ _  
__  
_

_Quartet of crickets chime in for the chorus_ _  
__  
_

_If I were to pluck on your heartstrings would you strum on mine?_ _  
__  
_

_If I were to pluck on your heartstrings would you strum on mine?_

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcome, as always! Please let me know if you find any typos in this :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
